robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide
Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide was one of three books about Robot Wars competitors and other facts. It was published just before the start of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. It included some notable sections, including the rules, a terminology section, an interview with House Robot designer and operator Chris Reynolds, separate sections for notable battles, a results collection from Series 1-5 and Extreme Series 1, it also includes the draw for The Sixth Wars. Robot Profiles featured Notable battle sections *Most Violent Battle - Hypno-Disc vs Splinter, Semi-Final 2, The Fourth Wars *Quickest Battle - Evolution vs Spawn Again, Semi-Final 1, Heat G, The Fifth Wars *Dirtiest Battle - Wheely Big Cheese vs Prizephita Mk 2 vs Wheelosaurus, Eliminator 1, Heat H, The Fourth Wars *Most Memorable Battle - Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe, Semi-Final 1, Heat H, The Fifth Wars *Funniest Battle - Kat 3 vs Major Tom, Semi-Final 2, Heat J, The Fifth Wars *Longest-running Grudge - Pussycat vs Razer, Heat Final, Heat B, The Fourth Wars, continued in Vengeance, Extreme. Errors *The quickest battle at the time is stated to be Evolution and Spawn Again, at 19.1 seconds, when the record at the time was Cerberus vs Griffon from Series 3. Even though they could have been counting the total time before 'cease' was called, it then goes on to state that Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe was 12 seconds long, and that battle involved an immediate immobilisation. *S3's former incarnation is said to be Triterobot, despite it mentioning that it was Mousetrap's original incarnation, and its battle history is in Mousetrap's column (with the robot also being incorrectly put down as 'Tri-Terra-Bot' on both counts). S3's true former incarnation was Sting. *In S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s battle history, it states it was beaten in Round 2 in The Third Wars by Dreadnaut (also misspelt 'Dreadnought'), when it was beaten in Round 1 by Rattus Rattus. *The results for The Fourth Wars: Sumo Basho are incomplete and partially incorrect. The only robots shown are Maverick, Diotoir, Firestorm 2, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Spawn of Scutter, X-Terminator, Scorpion, Razer and Bigger Brother. In addition, it states Spawn of Scutter won the tournament (Panic Attack won it yet it isn't even mentioned in the time list), and Scorpion, Razer and Bigger Brother's times are all incorrect. *In the Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 results, it says Spirit of Knightmare won Annihilator 2 when Disc-O-Inferno did, and Anty B won the Antweight Melee when Combat Ant did (ironically, Anty B would go on to win the antweight competition in the next series of Extreme). *The weapon stats for 101's, Chaos 2's and S.M.I.D.S.Y.'S profiles are wrong - 101's and Chaos 2's weapon stats say "Vertically Mounted Flywheel" whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s reads "Axe and Lifter". Chaos 2 in reality had a flipper and S.M.I.D.S.Y. had jaws (that could act as a lifter somewhat) and a disc. *Kronic 2's former incarnation is said to be Wedgehog although in fact the two robots were built by different teams. *Atomic is said to have flipped Reactor out of the arena in the qualifiers. Robots were never allowed to flip each other OotA in the qualifiers due to safety concerns. *The Series 4 heats F and M are in the wrong place. The guide says Wild Thing and Sir Chromalot were in Heat F and Tornado and Gemini in Heat M, when it is the other way round - this mistake is repeated in the Sir Chromalot profile. In reality, according to the seed distribution, the listing in the Ultimate Guide would be the consistent place, despite not being the reality. *It states that Growler weighs 420kg and Mr Psycho weighs 600kg when actually Growler weighs 375kg and Mr Psycho weighs 750kg *ORAC's Revenge is incorrectly named DRAC's Revenge in the Series 3 guide. *In the Series 3 guide, Thermador is spelt with an "I" in place of the "A". This error also appears in Thermidor II's Battle History and in its Former Incarnations. *In the War Of Independence it states that Ming III took part, despite the fact that Ming II took part. Ming III hadn't been made yet. *Behemoth's weapons stat only has Pneumatic Scoop as the weapon, saying nothing about the axe. *In the House Robots section, it states that Sgt. Bash has a Rear-mounted Cutting Disc even though it was deactivated and was only for show in the Third Series. *In Mini Morg's History, it says that they lost in round one to Kat 3 in the Fifth Wars. Later, in the Worst Moment section it says that they lost to Kater Killer. In real life they lost to Kat 3, although Kater Killer was made by the same team. *In the second bout of Heat N of the Fourth Wars where the combatants were Millennium Bug, X-Terminator, and Judge Shred II. It states that Millennium was fighting, not Millennium Bug. *It misspells Panzer Wraith as "Panzerwrath". *It calls The Parthian Shot "The Parthian Scott". Category:Books and Magazines